kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiseijū: Sei no Kakuritsu
Kiseijū: Sei no Kakuritsu (寄生獣 セイの格率, Parasyte -the maxim-'') is the anime adaptation of Hitoshi Iwaaki's science-fiction horror manga, ''Kiseijuu. Synopsis 17-year-old Shinichi Izumi lives with his parents in a quiet neighborhood in Tokyo. One night, worm-like aliens called Parasytes invade Earth, and they take over humans by entering through their ears or noses to get to their brains. One Parasyte tries to crawl into Shinichi's ear while he is sleeping, but the teenager is wearing headphones so the parasyte enters his body through his arm instead! The parasyte named Migi ends up taking over Shinichi's right hand. Because Shinichi was able to prevent Migi from traveling further up into his brain, both of them are able retain their separate intellect and personality. They end up fighting other Parasytes who attack them after realizing that Shinichi's human brain is still intact. These other Parasytes devour humans as food, and Shinichi ends up fighting them with Migi's help. As the two of them encounter more Parasytes, they end up forming a strong bond as they work together to survive. Staff *'Original Work:' Iwaaki Hitoshi *'Direction:' Shimizu Ken`ichi *'Series Composition:' Yonemura Shouji *'Character Design:' Hiramatsu Tadashi *'Chief Animation Direction:' Komaru Toshiyuki *'Art Direction:' Akai Fumihisa *'Colour Design:' Hashimoto Satoshi *'Photographic Direction:' Fushihara Akane *'CG Direction:' Fukushi Naoya *'Editing:' Kimura Kashiko *'Music:' Ken Arai *'Sound Direction:' Yamada Chiaki *'Animation Work:' Madhouse *'Production:' NTV, VAP, Forecast Communications Voice Cast 'Japanese Voice Cast' *Aya Hirano as Migi *Nobunaga Shimazaki as Shinichi Izumi *Kana Hanazawa as Satomi Murano *Kiyono Yasuno as Yuko Tachikawa *Rena Maeda as Akiho Suzuki *Miyuki Sawashiro as Kana Kimishima *Masaki Aizawa as Kazuyuki Izumi *Chieko Sasai as Nobuko Izumi *Shinya Hamazoe as Kawada, Kazuki Nagai, Mita *Hiroyuki Yoshino as Uragami *Atsuko Tanaka as Reiko Tamura *Seiko Fujiki as Ryōko Tamiya's Mother, Youko Kuramori *Makoto Yasumura as Mr. A *KENN as Mitsuo *Yū Serizawa as Makiko Hayase *Takuma Suzuki as Hirama, Maesawa, Mamoru Uda *Ayumu Murase as Jaw (Uda's Parasite) *Akira Ishida as Hideo Shimada *Yutaka Mizushima as Takeshi Hirokawa *Junya Enoki as Taku Furudani *Yuya Murakami as Kamijou *Yano *Hiroyuki Yokō as Haruki Tachikawa *Tōru Nara as Fukami, Sasaki, Mr. B *Kazuhiko Inoue as Gotou *Takaya Aoyagi as Kusano *Daisuke Namikawa as Miki *Issei Futamata as Shirou Kuramori *Urashima Kanzaki *Hideyuki Umezu as Dr. Yui *Makiko Ōmoto as Hikawa *Tarou *Rikiya Koyama as Yamagishi *Eiji Itou as Takizawa *Miho Miyagawa as Miyake *Takahiko Sakaguma as Katsumata *Velo Takeda as Parasite Dog 'English Voice Cast' *Adam Gibbs as Shinichi Izumi *Brittney Karbowski as Migi *Luci Christian as Satomi Murano *Allison Sumrall as Nobuko Izumi *Rob Mungle as Kazuyuki Izumi *Terri Doty as Yuko Tachikawa *Andrew Love as Uragami *John Gremillion as Mr. Fujii *Ty Mahany as Parasite Dog *Marcie Bannor as Toshie Fujii, Ryoko Tamiya's Mother *Brittany Djie as Misaki *Hilary Haag as Akiho Suzuki *Houston Hayes as Kazuki Nagai *Mike Yager as Mr. B *Joanne Bonasso as Reiko Tamura *David Wald as Mr. A *Cayla Coats as Young Shinichi Izumi *Maggie Flecknoe as Kana Kimishima *Scott Gibbs as Mitsuo *Jack Ivy as Kamijo *Margaret McDonald as Makiko Hayase *Mark X. Laskowski as Mamoru Uda *Greg Ayres as Jaw (Uda's Parasite) *Paul Locklear as Sasaki Episodes Media Opening, Ending & Original Soundtrack *All Original Soundtrack/OST will be released in December 24th, 2014. *Opening Theme: "Let Me Hear" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. Released in January 7th, 2015. *Ending Theme: "It's The Right Time" by Miura Daichi. Released in December 3rd, 2014. Other Videos File:アニメ「寄生獣 セイの格率」特別映像！|Anime PV Trivia *Something that hasn't been mentioned here so far is the fact that all the episode titles are references to literary works. Check the episode links above, and on their trivia it will have from what works the titles are from. *When the anime was undergoing promotion before release, a manga series of collaborative oneshots named Neo Parasyte based on the Parasyte manga was published in Monthly Afternoon Magazine with authors such as Fairy Tail's Hiro Mashima, Peacemaker's Ryoji Minagawa and Prison School's Akira Hiramoto producing chapters. Links * Official anime website * Parasyte anime on AnimeNewsNetwork Category:Anime